1000 Cranes
by DevilintheAngel
Summary: This is a story of a boy who has fallen with an unexpected disease and Satoshi is a cold, loner in love with him....This is a story of the magic of a 1000 cranes and the strong faith of living...DaixSato
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own DNAngel. This story was also slightly alluding to another story but I altered many places so…yeah

**A/N: **Wow it's been a long time since I wrote a story. This one is already planned out so it's easier for me to update this one. But I'm not gonna just stick up the whole story! Take is slow at a time until I get enough reviews…haha torture you guys … jk

Sorry guys if there is a lot of typos…just ignore them and just read k? It doesn't have to be perfect right?

Enjoy!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**CHAPTER 1**

"Cmon Daisuke! Let's play soccer!"

"It's alright Takeshi, I just remembered that I had to do something," Daisuke lied quickly. He closed his crimson eyes and smiled at his friend looking as if he had upside down crescent moons on his face.

"Alright Daisuke! See ya later!" Takeshi waved goodbye.

Daisuke nodded his head, trying to ignore the pain in his chest or more specifically his lungs. Truth was there was nothing that needed his attention. He had stopped because he had felt suddenly lightheaded and had the urgent need to barf. Of course he didn't want to make his friend worry about him so he had lied. He was very grateful that this time, Takeshi had **not** seen through his lie. He was normally not good at lying and people often saw through his mendacity.

He retreated to the cool, air conditioned classroom and closed the door quietly behind him. He halted. Inside, there was already another person inside the art classroom. Daisuke watched captivated as the person's cobalt eyes scrutinized the canvas, his brush pausing just above the fresh paint. Sighing, he wiped his blue hair away from his face, leaving a red streak on his cheek. He didn't sense Daisuke's presence yet.

Daisuke circled around slowly, staring in wonder at the intricate painting. To his surprise, it was a picture of **him**. But why would it be he who was on that picture? He didn't recall the teacher assigning anything that had to do with painting a classmate. He scratched his head.

_Could it…?_

The blue-haired boy must have heard him moving because he turned around sharply, his eyes wide. He stood up and covered the painting hastily with his body.

"Who…w…what are you doing here?" Satoshi stuttered, still trying his best to conceal the whole painting from Daisuke's eyes.

Unfortunately, in his effort to hide the painting, he knocked the table and the paint brushes fell, some bouncing and rolling several yards away across the room. Red paint began to drip onto the tiled floor from the tilted can that was still rolling near the edge of the table. Daisuke leaned down and began to pick up the scattered objects, calmly. Satoshi watched, fascinated by his movements.

"I would like to ask you the same." Daisuke up-righted the can and set it flat on the table, the way it was supposed to stand.

Satoshi started. He reached for the napkins nearby and wet some in the sink, squeezing the water out. He helped the other in his mission to clean the amorphous blob of paint. There was only empty silence as they cleaned but unusually comfortable. Satoshi continued to watch the red-head from the corner of his eye as he began to wipe the remaining paint off the floor. Daisuke's presence seemed to fill the room with warmth. He felt so much at peace. When everything was done, Satoshi began to stuff his belongings into his bag.

"Thanks," Satoshi whispered, blushing.

"You're welcome," Daisuke smiled. His hands dug in his pocket and pulled out a clean white folded handkerchief. He unfurled the cloth and leaned forward and wiped off the paint on Satoshi's cheek. The blue-haired boy flinched, looking slightly embarrassed. He allowed Daisuke to clean his face for a few seconds but as he came to his senses, he slapped Daisuke's hand away.

"I can clean myself thank you very much," Satoshi said coolly, resuming his heartless manner even though he was slightly red.

He stood up and covered the dried painting with a drape and safely stowed it into his bag. Daisuke was about to say something else but the shrill sound of the bell interrupted him. He heard people's voices outside the door in the hallways.

"Let's go to our next class then?" he said quietly, a little hurt.

Satoshi nodded and followed him to their next class. As Satoshi walked behind the red-head, he muttered under his breath and apology, biting his lip to keep himself from crying.

They stopped in front of the classroom door. Daisuke opened it and gestured for Satoshi to go in. Satoshi nodded, mumbling out a thank you and entered. Daisuke followed behind and then turned to the left in the aisle. They each sat down in their proper seats just as their classmates filed in.

"Daisuke where were you!" Takeshi jumped over several desks, catching his friend in a headlock.

"Takeshi…I…can't…breathe," Daisuke choked out flailing his arms.

"Ooops…sorry. Anyways, it was a great game! I mean like Funabashi scored like five goals in a row! Sorry you missed it old pal," Takeshi said as he released his friend.

"I'm not that old." Daisuke pretended to be annoyed but he was grinning.

As Daisuke rubbed his throat, blue eyes observed him behind a book. Satoshi watched as Daisuke began to laugh at Takeshi's foolish antics and frowned when Takeshi accidentally tripped over a desk, knocking into him. They boy's expression was forever changing. It was never the same face. He could be smiling one second and upset the next, contrasting with Satoshi's. He always tried to keep his face as a mask of cool and calm. For some reason, Satoshi was attracted to the boy.

_How I wish he was mine,_ Satoshi sighed inwardly.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Satoshi's so mean," Kairo said crying.

"What's the matter?" Risa massaged Kairo's shoulders comfortingly.

It was lunchtime and Daisuke, Risa and Riku were sitting together when Kairo dumped her food onto their table and suddenly bursted into tears.

"He…he…," Kairo hiccupped, "I asked him if he wanted to go out with me and he said…he said…that he wouldn't go out with me in a million years! But who was he looking at if he wasn't looking at me?"

"What do you mean?" Risa asked, hugging Kairo.

"He always looked like he was looking at me during class. Why would he say he didn't like me?"

"Maybe he was looking at someone else," Daisuke said, hesitantly, unsure if he was saying the right thing.

At this, Kairo bursted into hysterical sobs.

"Who…who could he be looking at? He can't have been looking at you since…you're a guy. You're the…the only one who sits…next to me."

"Well whoever he was looking at, just forget about him," Risa said, patting her friend's back soothingly.

"Yeah, Satoshi's just a jerk. He always acts like somebody stuck something up his…,"

"OK! Just what would he be looking at?" Daisuke interrupted Riku before she could say another word.

"I don't know. Whatever it is, he must be **really **interested in it."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"…We're going to run a few laps around the fences and then we're going to start the relay!" Mr. Hasoka bellowed out loud to the class as they stood under the sun, the breeze gently swirling around them.

"Choose a partner to run with! That partner will also be your partner for the relay! Team up with two more people and we'll start!"

"Huh?" Several people shouted. The instructions did not make sense. Mr Hasoka never really made any sense.

Several boys cleaned their ears with their pinkies and asked Mr. Hasoka if he could repeat what he had just said.

Mr. Hasoka's nerve was threatening to pop.

"Just run!" He hollered. With that, the students ran.

Daisuke spotted Satoshi in the front, jogging slowly, looking slightly bored. He ran alongside him, trying to catch up, but his friend was pretty far away. Running as fast as he could with a strength he thought he never had, he began to slowly catch up.

"Hey Satoshi!" Daisuke panted.

Satoshi stared at him, and then ran faster. It seemed as if Satoshi was trying to ditch him which surprised Daisuke.

_Why was he running so fast? _ He ran and finally managed to catch up to the blue-haired boy.

"Why are you following me?" Satoshi asked coolly. He was barely sweating. Daisuke, on the other hand, was extremely tired.

"Do…do you…want…to…be…my…partner?" Daisuke bit out, gasping for breath, still running alongside.

Satoshi blinked for a moment and shrugged, finally slowing down his pace so Daisuke could get some air.

"Sure," he said. What Daisuke did not know was that his heart was jumping at the idea that they were going to partner up to together, that Daisuke had actually **asked** him to partner up with him.

They finally finished running and stopped in front of the track (it was a round track so no matter how many times you run around, you always end up back where you started). They were two minutes ahead of the others. Daisuke gripped his knees, panting and wheezing.

"You…run…so…fast," Daisuke huffed smiling at the same time.

Satoshi shrugged again acting as casual as he could but his heart was beating unusually fast as the others finally approached the starting point.

"Are you going to run first? I think you should since you're slower," Satoshi stated thoughtfully. Afterwards, he wished he hadn't said it like that.

Daisuke only nodded, unable to speak. He was slightly hurt at the rude comment but smiled again, silently agreeing with the fact that he was slower than him.

_At least I'm second fastest in this class…_

"So are you going to go?" Satoshi asked.

Daisuke nodded again and unexpectedly felt his dizziness return abruptly. He felt like he was in a dream as he floated his way through to the line, trying to walk straight as he could without appearing to be hurt.

"Take up your positions!" Mr. Hasoka shouted, his hands cupped around his mouth to project his voice.

As people got in a row and took up their positions, Daisuke saw Satoshi at a distance as people passed in front of him. They both gave each other a sharp nod.

"Ready!" Mr. Hisoka shouted.

Coversations ceased.

"Get set!"

The red-head could feel the tension in the air. He held his breath.

"Go!"

Then they were off! Daisuke passed the first person then the second. One by one, he passed everyone. He felt exhilarated, his blood boiling. He was flying!

Out of the blue, a feeling of someone hitting his chest with a bat overcame him. He yelped and tripped, rolling over several times before stopping completely.

He vaguely heard frightened voices and the sound of pattering feet coming closer to him. He could barely see shadows encircle him like several vultures. Others hung in the back unsure of what do.

"Daisuke, are you ok?"

"Daisuke!"

"Are you alright?"

"Daisuke." He could hear a soft voice above the clamor of the others.

Daisuke's eyes fluttered open and saw those azure eyes which held alarm and fear. He tried his best to smile even through the numbing pain.

"S…Sato…," Daisuke started to say but fainted before he could finish.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

So…first chappy out **PLEASE REVIEW!**

**New chapters means: Send review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**I do not own DNAngel. This story was also slightly alluding to another story but I altered many places so…yeah

**A/N:**Ok about that last author note…I lied. =(

Sorry I couldn't finish the story TT I had lots to do and lots of personal problems. Anyways, onto the story and I hope you enjoy!

Sorry guys if there is a lot of typos…just ignore them and just read k? It doesn't have to be perfect right?

Enjoy!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII I

**CHAPTER 1**

There was a loud shriek in the hallway. "DAISUKE!"

Daisuke immediately sat up in his bed. _Oh, no. Don't tell me she's…._

The door burst open and Daisuke saw that Kosuke, his father, was trying to restrain his wife.

"Emiko, calm down honey!"

Easily brushing her husband aside, she ran to her son and scooped him in her arms.

"My poor baby!" She crushed him in an embrace, nearly choking the life out of her son.

"Mom, I'm alright," Daisuke said, turning red as his hair when he saw the nurses peeking in and giggling.

"No you're not! You just had…oh dear lord," Emiko sobbed.

"Mom! It's nothing. Really!" Daisuke said hastily.

"But you," her lip trembled as she whispered, "you have terminal lung cancer."

Silence. The nurses scooched out hurriedly.

"I'm not going to die mom," Daisuke said softly.

Emiko's eyes glistened. She hugged him repeatedly, kissing his forehead.

"You can't believe how worried I am about you." She grasped his hands tightly. Kosuke coughed but Daisuke could easily see that his father was also tearing up.

"Mom, Dad, don't worry. I won't die." He smiled though his heart wasn't in it.

The door burst open again and everyone turned to stare at the doorway. There was a flash of purple and Daisuke was glomped by his older brother.

"Dark! Get off!"

"Dai! You are going to be all right, right!?" The purple haired boy yelled.

"I'm not going to be until you get off!" Daisuke choked, turning to a nice shade of blue.

"Oh…," Dark said, releasing him. However, Daisuke's relief was short lived. He was once again buried by another entity, but this time underneath a hell lot of yellow.

"Hi, Daisuke," Krad said, smiling. He had pinned Daisuke down and was straddling his waist.

Dark was not amused. He marched over to Krad and smacked his head. "You're my boyfriend! Stop playing around!"

"Just trying to give him some action since he never got any," Krad smirked.

Daisuke blushed. "What are you talking about! Get out you two!" He picked up a pillow and threw it at Krad who caught it easily.

Dark scowled. "I promise I'll make him behave." He grabbed the blonde's ponytail, giving it a sharp tug.

"Ow! That hurts!" Krad snarled.

"Then you stop playing around!"

"Fine! Jeesh!"

Daisuke started to sweat. _These two are really weird_, he thought. But he couldn't help smiling. He was really happy that everyone had come to visit him.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII I

After everyone had gone home, Daisuke looked out his bedroom window. The brilliant moonbeam had painted the rim of the window in a soft glow. Examining the source, he saw that it was a brilliant circle and unusually large. _The moon looks so big and beautiful, _he thought. He pulled his attention down to the beautiful lights of the town and the inhabitants interacting below. He rested his chin on his interlaced fingers on the window sill and closed his eyes, feeling the cold night air.

There was a small knock on the door. Startled, he turned. "Who is it?" He called out.

"You have a visitor," the nurse said.

"This late?"

"He says it's important."

"…"

"Shall I…?"

"It's okay. Let him in."

He walked back to his bed and snuggled into the blanket as the door opened. It was Satoshi!

"Hi, Daisuke," he said nervously.

"Hi," Daisuke greeted, smiling at the unexpected visitor.

The blue-haired boy looked around. "No one else is here right?"

Daisuke shook his head. "Only me-"as soon as those words left his mouth, Satoshi glided over and hugged him tightly.

"You are going to be better right?" Satoshi whispered.

Daisuke was stunned speechless. _Why am I getting hugged so much? And why is Satoshi hugging me? I thought he hated me._ His voice finally came back. "S…Satoshi! What…?"

"You were the only friend I ever had. If you die then who's going to be there for me anymore?"

"I was…your…friend?"

"I know I've been nothing but mean all the time but-"

"No! I meant that you didn't have any friends?"

Satoshi gazed at him sadly. "You were the only one who bothered sticking with me even though I was so cold to you. You were the only one who bothered to stay and the only one who attempted to break the wall I put up in front of myself. That's what I needed most. I really needed you." Satoshi stopped himself. _Not now, _Satoshi told himself. _I'll scare him. Got to take things slow. I can't tell him that I love him yet. _"And yes, I really didn't have any other friends."

"Well, I'm **not** going to die!" Daisuke said irritably. He was tired of everyone talking about him dying.

It took every bit of self-control that Satoshi had to prevent himself from hugging Daisuke again. "Daisuke, will you continue to be my friend?" Satoshi asked.

Daisuke merely blinked. "Sorry, I dozed off for a minute. What did you say?"

"Will you be my friend?"

Daisuke paused. _What kind of question is that?_ "Of course!"

Satoshi grinned. "Great. Anyways, the real reason for me coming here was because I have something for you," he said, digging into his bag. He pulled out several pieces of paper.

"Blank paper?" Daisuke asked, uncertainly.

"Watch this." Satoshi folded the paper several times. When he completely folded the paper, it turned out to be something that resembled a bird.

"Remember this?" Satoshi asked, holding it out to Daisuke.

Daisuke remembered. Their teacher had taught them how to fold a crane. Daisuke touched the wing of the paper bird and tilted his head. "Yes, I remember."

"Do you also remember what else the teacher taught us?"

Daisuke racked his memory but could find nothing. "No." He was puzzled.

Satoshi felt his heart melt as he saw Daisuke's make very adorable faces. _Goddamit. Why is he so cute?_ "If you fold a thousand cranes, you will live to be an old man."

"I don't want to be an old man," Daisuke pouted. "Then, I'll be like my grandpa. Old and senile."

Satoshi laughed. "That's not what I meant! Well, yeah, if you want to live a long time, you have to grow old!"

Daisuke smile. He was surprised and relieved. Satoshi had suddenly gone from the cold, heartless, isolated boy to the happy, caring friend. It was comforting to have made a new friend who had faith in him.

"Here, this is the one I made. Now only 999 more to go!" Satoshi said.

Daisuke groaned, "I have to make that many?"

"Hey, I don't believe in this stuff but it's good to hope isn't it? Besides, it will keep you occupied while you're stuck here. Here, I'll show you how to make one."

After much wasted effort, Daisuke finally completed his bird though it came out crummy. Daisuke looked despairingly at it. "How am I supposed to make all those birds if I can't even make a good one? And I'm so slow, too."

Satoshi smiled. "It's okay. If you keep practicing how to make them, you'll eventually make them better. Not only will you make them better but you will start making them faster. And I'll help you every day!"

Daisuke's eyes widened. "You'll really do that?"

"Of course. I would love to hang out with my best friend every day!"

Daisuke jumped for joy…or tried to and ended up falling out of his bed. They stared for a moment at his predicament, and then laughed.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII I

Satoshi visited Daisuke frequently. Mostly at night to avoid the other visitors but occasionally during the daytime to eat lunch. Their friendship grew and grew and Daisuke felt himself getting better and better.

"Eat this," Daisuke said, pointing at yakitori.

Satoshi glowered.

"I'm not a baby!" he said, crossing his arms. In the end, Daisuke had to jump on Satoshi and force feed him.

"Aargh!" Satoshi choked on a rice ball.

"Eat this too," Daisuke said, reaching for another piece of food.

Satoshi flew out of the room with Daisuke at his heels. They were stopped by a nurse in the hallway and Daisuke was escorted forcibly back into his room by the other nurses with Satoshi following behind him, grinning from ear to ear.

Days of Satoshi's visit went variably like this. And Satoshi's love grew more and more for the oblivious Daisuke.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII I

On one gloomy afternoon, as the rain poured down, Satoshi entered the room with a huge bag. "Hiya Daisuke! How are you doing?" Satoshi asked. He propped his bag against the wall.

Daisuke beamed. "I'm fine Satoshi! I managed to make 608!"

Satoshi looked bemused. "608 what?"

"608 cranes!"

"Wow," Satoshi's eyes widened. "In just two weeks? That's a new record."

"Well, I do have the whole day to myself. I have a lot of time on my hands."

"True. I see that they look a lot better than the first one you made," Satoshi teased, eyeing the cranes at the bottom of the jar. Daisuke decided to stuff all his cranes into a huge jar for safekeeping and wrote the number on a post-it to remind himself what number he was on. Satoshi's crane sat at its place of honor on Daisuke's bedside table.

Daisuke blushed. "Oh, be quiet," he scoffed.

"Can you get out yet?"

Daisuke's expression darkened. "They say that I'm not ready to go out of the hospital yet."

Daisuke looked so sad that Satoshi felt his heart dropping. He hugged his friend. "Don't worry, everything will be alright," Satoshi whispered.

The two friends remained hugging each other. Out of the blue, Daisuke pushed away, squealing.

"Satoshi!" Daisuke yelped.

"What?" Satoshi asked innocently.

"You pinched me!"

"Where?" Satoshi asked, looking amused.

"On my butt!"

"How?"

"You know how!" Daisuke said angrily.

Satoshi suddenly leaned closer, smirking mischievously. Their faces were inches apart. Daisuke held his breath. A blush crept over his face.

"Why?" Satoshi whispered, drowning Daisuke with his blue orbs. Daisuke was entranced.

"Because…," Daisuke leaned closer.

"DAISUKE!" A voice erupted from the hallway.

The spell was broken and Daisuke pulled away, embarrassed. His cheeks felt as if they were burning. Satoshi jumped several yards away, resuming his cold demeanor as he leaned against the wall.

"HEY DAISUKE!"

"Shut up Dark! I think he heard us already!"

"AWW KRAD! DO YA THINK!?"

"Be quiet!"

Dark came barging through the door. After him came an incensed blonde.

"Daisuke, how are ya!?"

"Keep your voice down!" Daisuke pleaded. He was going to die from embarrassment if this didn't stop.

"~~~~?" Dark whispered.

"Now, I can't hear anything that you're saying," Daisuke said, sighing.

Dark made a face. Krad brushed past his boyfriend and dived right onto Daisuke. "Daisuke, how are you?" He was crushing Daisuke under his weight.

"I'm…feeling…better…now would you…please…get off?" Daisuke said, attempting to push Krad.

"I'm gonna smack you if you don't stop," Dark growled.

Krad hissed in reply and resumed standing. He crossed his arms. "Does it matter if I like Daisuke or not?" His eyes narrowed.

"Yes! You're my boyfriend!" He glomped the blonde and they both ended up on the floor, wrestling.

"Dark! Krad! Stop! We have someone here!" Daisuke said hastily, seeing Satoshi's horrified expression.

"Eh?" Dark raised his head. He was currently trying to take off Krad's shirt. Krad took this opportunity to throw him off.

"Ow! You're too strong!" Dark said.

"Serves you right," Krad muttered, righting his shirt.

"Who's he," Dark asked, inclining his head toward Satoshi.

"This is Satoshi. Satoshi, this is Dark, my brother and his boyfriend Krad," Daisuke said, relieved that the two had stopped with their foreplay.

Dark examined Satoshi carefully, looking him up and down. "Don't you dare lay a finger on my Krad."

Satoshi simply made a scornful sound through his teeth. "As if I would."

Krad marched over to Dark and smacked him on the head.

"Ow! What was that for!?"

"Stupid! Why would he touch his own brother? You're disgusting you know that?"

This piece of news was unexpected to the Niwas. "You're both brothers?" They said, their jaws dropping.

Dark seemed to be trying to compare Krad and Satoshi. "You can't blame me for not realizing it. You two don't even look related." He leapt at Krad and yanked at Krad's hair. Krad gave a kick that landed them both on the floor again. Daisuke rubbed his face with his palm. _Why does he keep doing this? He's so much like a child!_

"Dark!"

Dark ignored Daisuke as he tried to pry Krad's pants off while Krad was trying to do the opposite.

"Sex is all you think about isn't it!" Krad said exasperated.

"Well, yeah! You're too sexy for your own good!"

Daisuke turned and looked at Satoshi. _Can you believe this?_ he said with his eyes.

Satoshi's left eye was twitching.

* * *

**DevilintheAngel: **Well, guys there's your chapter. I hope you liked it! I'll update soon (hopefully). But I'll eventually get this story done! –looks determined-


End file.
